ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Kei Fukuide
- 2= }} is a villain and the main antagonist in Ultraman Geed. An Alien Sturm servant to Ultraman Belial, he posed as a famous sci-fi writer who masks his cruel and ruthless side under polite and gentle behavior. History Pre-Ultraman Geed At some point in time, Kei was given Belial's genetic material. In his laboratory, he began to create a life form that would eventually become an Ultraman, and collect the Ultra Capsules from the life form for his master Belial's own purposes. This life form came to be Riku Asakura/Ultraman Geed. In aftermath of the Crisis Impact, Kei would broke into the Land of Light and stole Hikari's Ultra Capsules. Aside from the creation of Riku, Kei instigated the Childhood Radiation by spreading the Carellen element to circulate the cosmos, allowing the development of Little Stars to activate said capsules' powers. Kei targeted the first Little Star in the form of Laiha Toba by attacking Mt. Mitsuse and killed her parents. Despite her strong fear managed to release it, the Little Star faded away. Ultraman Geed Six years later, he transformed into the same monster and attacked Hoshiyama thrice, targeting Eri Hara's Little Star before the Ultraman Geed appeared for the first time and defeated him. Seeing Geed's involvement, Kei decided to make the Ultra part of his own plans onward, orchestrating or observing monster attacks from behind the scene as Riku harvested the Little Stars. With Zero appearing to investigate the disappearance of Ultra Capsules, Kei staged an attack via Galactron, holding both his fans and Geed as hostages while forcing Zero to sacrifice his own life. Although Zero revived afterwards with a new form, Kei started to take interest in the turn of events. After his presence caught the attention of AIB (who in turn discovered Belial's location), Kei hastily try to take Riku's Capsules by force, first using the hired assassin Alien Bado and later on transforming into Pedanium Zetton. Due to his failure in securing all collection (accidentally leaving behind a Capsule (Zero) to the boy) Kei plunged the remaining sets into his conversion organ and transform into Pedanium Zetton again as a comeuppance. Fighting against Geed Magnificent, the combination of the Capsules' powers and his jealousy for Riku turns him into a mindless maniac who repeatedly throws tantrum towards his own creation before being subjected to defeat. Although he loses the Capsules, Belial was more than satisfied with the result while allowing him to rest, while Kei was more than worried of what became of his body. Before Belial descending to Earth, an exhausted Kei watched his master's arrival. After Belial's new Fusion Rise form, Chimeraberos, was destroyed by Geed via Royal Mega Master form, Kei was seen stumbling around in an alley, repeating his master's name while dark energy emanated from his body. Powers and Weapons * : He has a Riser, same as Riku's. He obtained this by stealing it from the Land of Light. **Kaiju Summon: Apart from allowing him to Fusion Rise, Kei can use the Riser to manifest a Kaiju by scanning it's respective Kaiju Capsules. *Kaiju Capsules: Kei has the Kaiju Capsules, as a purpose to summon Kaiju or combine them into Belial Fusion Monsters through his Riser. He can also create them by drawing a blank Ultra Capsule to absorb a defeated Kaiju's remains. *Dark Energy: Bestowed from Ultraman Belial, Kei possesses dark energies which serves as the main key of Fusion Rise into Belial Fusion Monsters. It appears that he needs to replenish his dark energy periodically. Whenever he uses them, a gleeful laughter of Belial can be heard from the background. **Energy Blast: Kei can fire a blast of purple energy strong enough to kill a Dada in one hit. **Energy Punch: Kei charges his fist with dark energy and punches the opponent. He does this to Riku, although he appears unscratched, partially due to his inhuman traits. **Little Star Detection: Through Kei's own eyes, he is capable of detecting Little Star energy auras even from a distance. He retains this power when transformed into any Belial Fusion Monsters. *Natural Abilities: Abilities which are naturally his and not the result of the dark energy bestowed from Belial. ** : From his own chest, Kei releases that would circulate the universe and absorbed into living beings to mature as Little Stars. **Intelligence: Kei was able to create Riku using a sample of Belial's genetic code, implying he has great scientific ability in the field of biology. He also seems to be an expert schemer hatching plans that only seem to fail due to unexpected variables. **Force-field Generation: Kei can erect a force-field consisting of reddish pentagons. This trait allows Zero to identify Kei's true identity in general. **Mental Abilities: Kei possess a variety of mind powers, including: ***Astral Projection: Kei is capable of communicating with beings from a distant galaxy, doing so to meet his master Belial. When doing so, his appearance is projected through , linking to his original body from the Earth. His transmission signal is stated to be faster than lightspeed but is prone to being detected by certain forms of technology. ***Psychic Burst: Kei can focus his telepathic power into a medium like a video recorder and cause a burst of energy where the information feed is being received, resulting in machines malfunctioning and exploding. **Energy Transmutation: The inversion organ of an Alien Sturm is stated by Belial as a perfect energy conversion apparatus. This was used by Kei to corrupt the power of six Ultra Capsules, which forcefully transforms him into Pedanium Zetton. *Unconfirmed: Abilities that are not easily determined to be from Belial, or Kei's natural abilities **Teleportation: Kei can teleport, seemingly by dissolving his body before reconstituting at a different location. **Deflection: Kei can block attacks by simply raising his palm and generating an invisible field of energy to deflect/block projectiles. KeiBurst.gif|Energy Blast KeiShield.PNG|Deflection Screenshot_20170722-100600.png|Little Star Detection IMG 2146.JPG|Riser IMG 2147.JPG|Kaiju Capsules IMG 2148.JPG|Dark Energy IMG 0966.jpeg|Kaiju Summon KeiCarellan.png|Childhood Radiation KeiForcefield.png|Force-field Generation Screenshot_20170919-054227.jpg|Energy Punch Transformation Like Riku, Kei is capable of performing Fusion Rise to transform into Belial Fusion Beasts by scanning two Kajiu Capsules with his Riser. - 2= - 3= }} After scanning both capsules, Kei presses the trigger of the Riser and transforms into "Ultraman Belial". As the background changes to an eclipse, Kaiju Capsules of Gomora and Red King appear briefly before "Belial" inhales them, morphing into and creating Skull Gomora. SG Transform part 1.png|Kei emits a mass of darkness. SG Transform part 2.png|Gomora Capsule activates. SG Transform part 3.png|Red King Capsule activates. SG Transform part 4.png|Both capsules inserted and scanned. SG Transform part 5.png|Kei briefly morphs into Belial's image. SG Transform part 6.png|Kaiju Capsules materialize as the background turns to eclipse. SG Transform part 7.png|"Belial" absorbing the Kaiju Capsules' projections. SG Transform part 8.png|Skull Gomora finishes its transformation. videotogif_2017.07.16_10.38.16.gif - Thunder Killer= - 2= - 3= }} After scanning both capsules, Kei presses the trigger of the Riser and transforms into "Ultraman Belial". As the background changes to an eclipse, Kaiju Capsules of Eleking and Ace Killer appear briefly before "Belial" inhales them, morphing into and creating Thunder Killer. TKEleking.PNG|Eleking Capsule activates TKAceKiller.PNG|Ace Killer Capsule activates TKScan.PNG|Both capsules inserted and scanned TKTransform1.PNG|Kei briefly morphs into Belial's image TKTransform2.PNG|Kaiju Capsules materialize as the background turns to eclipse TKTransform3.PNG|"Belial" absorbs the Kaiju Capsules' projections TKTransform4.PNG|Thunder Killer finishes its transformation videotogif_2017.08.05_10.47.42.gif - Pedanium Zetton= - 2= - 3= }} After scanning both capsules, Kei presses the trigger of the Riser and transforms into "Ultraman Belial". As the background changes to an eclipse, Kaiju Capsules of Zetton and King Joe appear briefly before "Belial" inhales them, morphing into and creating Pedanium Zetton. IMG 1016.jpeg|King Joe's capsule activates IMG 1017.jpeg|Zetton's Capsule activates IMG 1018.jpeg|Both capsules inserted and scanned IMG 1022.jpeg|Kei briefly morphs into Belial's image IMG 1021.jpeg|Kaiju Capsules materialize as the background turns to eclipse. IMG 1019.jpeg|"Belial" absorbs the Kaiju Capsules' projections IMG 1020.jpeg|Pedanium Zetton finishes its transformation videotogif_2017.09.16_08.59.25.gif - Alternative= Kei first injects the Ultra Capsules from Riku into his body, as they glow blue. Kei emit large amounts of dark energy as his eyes starts to glow red and red lightning emits around his body. His body transforms into a dark red energy sphere which swells up until Pedanium Zetton bursts from it. IMG 1023.jpeg IMG 1024.jpeg|Kei injects the Ultra Capsules into his body IMG 1025.jpeg|Kei emits dark energy IMG 1026.jpeg|Kei before he transforms IMG 1027.jpeg|Dark energies erupt from Kei's body IMG 1028.jpeg|Kei transforms into a dark red sphere IMG 1029.jpeg|The red sphere swells up IMG 1030.jpeg|Pedanium Zetton bursts out as the transformation is completed. UltraCapsulePedaniumZetton.gif }} }} Capsules in possession Kaiju Capsules *Gomora - Used in unison with Red King to form Skull Gomora. *Red King - Used in unison with Gomora to form Skull Gomora. *Darklops Zero (x3) - Summon a manifestation of the robot itself. *Eleking - Obtained from the destruction of Alien Pitt Tri Tip's Eleking, used in unison with Ace Killer to form Thunder Killer. *Ace Killer - Used in unison with Eleking to form Thunder Killer. *Galactron (x2) - Summon a manifestation of the robot itself. *King Joe - Used in unison with Zetton to form Pedanium Zetton. *Zetton - Used in unison with King Joe to form Pedanium Zetton. *Zaigorg - Summon a manifestation of the monster itself. Ultra Capsules As of episode 11, Kei stole all but one Ultra Capsule (Zero) from Riku Asakura after his defeat as Geed. By injecting them to his body, his conversion organ can corrupt its powers to transform him into Pedanium Zetton until its destruction cause them to scatter around the city before Riku and his friends recollect them. *Ultraman *Ultraman Belial *Ultraseven *Ultraman Leo *Ultraman Hikari *Ultraman Cosmos Novels As a famous sci-fi writer himself, Kei has multiple works in his novel. Among the identified titles are: * - Debut work **Chapter 1: **Chapter 2: Title unknown **Chapter 3: * * * * Trivia *Aside from being a servant, it is unknown if he is a host of Ultraman Belial. This is hinted from the silver ring he wore on the left, suspiciously bears the chest marking of Belial as well as the Riser designated said Ultra's name whenever he created the Belial Fusion Monsters. **Despite the line in episode 3 that he is meeting someone he dislikes, the end of episode 6 further debunks the theory that Belial and Kei are the same person. **His red eyes (as a result of dark energies injected from Belial) are shared features from Darkness Five, a group that Belial had founded in Ultra Zero Fight. **His transformation into Belial Fusion Monsters is based on Kaiser Belial's transformation into Arch Belial. As shown, both "inhale" the parts needed to form a monstrous appearance. *Kei is one of the known servants ofUltraman Belial who had memory lost,the other would be Darklops Zero. *Kei's actor (Kunito Watanabe) previously auditioned for the role of Jugglus Juggler of Ultraman Orb. Although Watanabe lost to Takaya Aoyagi, Kei instead performs a similar role to Juggler and is regarded by some fans as the second awakening of said character in terms of role and appearance. *According to his actor Kunito Watanabe, Kei's Riser is a hint to his true nature. *As shown in episode 7, his fans declared themselves as , which was seen by Japanese viewers as a minor reference to the real life famous writer and fans of his work. *Paralleling the elements of Ultraman Leo into Ultraman Geed, Kei's role is comparable to that of Black Directive, though instead of commanding an army of a monster class, Kei transforms into them. *Several of the titles of his novels parallel to the events concerning himself and Belial: **Space-Time Destruction: Refers to the Super-dimensional Eradication Bomb and the Crisis Impact. **Dark DNA: Refers to Riku Asakura's inheritance of Belial's genes. Category:Villains Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Human Lookalikes Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju Category:Separate Character Articles